


Huge, Historic, Haunted

by mizstorge



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Leviathans, Original Character(s), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizstorge/pseuds/mizstorge
Summary: A guest review for the Collinwood Mansion B&B, Collinsport, Maine.





	Huge, Historic, Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: Airbnb review - I wonder what guests would say about Collinwood?
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> Carey Mansion, Newport, Rhode Island. Photo by: Jim McCullars, 17 June 1999. Photo source: [Wikimedia Commons](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:CareyMansion.jpg). License: [CC by 2.5](https:///licenses/by/2.5>CC%20by%202.5</a>%20from%20<a%20href=). 

Stayed at newest house on property. Gothic ambiance, fantastic ocean views. Went to the kitchen one night to get a glass of warm milk...somehow ended up in 1970! Weeks seemed to pass, but the hosts treated me just like one of the family and they never once mentioned I was overdue to leave! Then I met their dreamy, long-lost cousin. Also, stopped the conquest of earth by slimy aliens from another dimension. Next thing I knew, I was on a sofa in the parlor being fussed over by the attentive hosts, who told me I had fainted in the kitchen. Only a short time had passed - the glass of milk I’d microwaved was still warm!

10/10 Would visit again! ♡♡


End file.
